Be With You
by Mimitto
Summary: "Hello again Ruki." It was him. He smirked. "I keep saving you. It must be fate." She didn't believe in fate.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Be With You**

Chapter 1: _and thus she met him_

It was the summer of 2008. The sun was particularly harsh that year with temperatures hitting forty degrees but she never felt the heat up until now.

She was running, hard. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as she ran. The humidity in the air became more apparent to her as she felt strands of her auburn hair stick to her face but she did not care and picked up her pace. She could feel her heart beating rapidly struggling to pump blood to her body but she just ran faster and faster.

Her instincts told her to turn left at the next corner but her legs had other plans and made her take a sharp right turn instead and instantly a loud crash echoed throughout the area. She had collided with another object.

Her amethyst eyes blurred for a couple of seconds and by the time she could comprehend what was happening she felt her body falling backwards. She waited for the hard impact with the solid concrete path but it never came. She heard yelling and loud cursing from in front of her, most probably from the person whom she ran into. The yelling subsided as the person went away.

"Are you okay?" The voice came from beneath her. That's when she realised she was on top of another body.

She abruptly got up and turned around and was met by a pair of cerulean blue eyes. This person had broken her fall.

"Sorry, and I should be asking you that question." She extended her hand out to the brunette.

He accepted and pulled himself up. "No big deal. It's not every day that a pretty girl falls on you." He finished by flashing his pearly whites into a sly smirk.

This irritated her and she felt one of her veins twitch. "Whatever hotshot."

"You think I'm hot?" His smirk widened.

"No." She did not have time for this.

"Why were you in such a hurry?"

"That's none of your business…" She surveyed her surroundings to get a better indication of where she currently was.

"So you're studying first year music?"

'Huh?' She looked down surprised, and in shock horror saw that her belongings had fallen out of her bag. She snatched her timetable back from him and quickly gathered her things back into her bag.

She stood up hastily, "Sorry again about what happened."

She turned to leave but halted realising that she had no idea which direction to go. She was about to reach into her bag for her map when he spoke, "If you're looking for building 32 walk straight and turn left."

"Thanks," she whispered and sprinted off.

"You're welcome Wildcat," he trailed off as he watched her leave. He was about to continue on his original path when he looked down and saw that she had left her ID card behind.

"So her name is Ruki Makino." He smiled and walked towards building 32.

* * *

Ruki wasn't sure whether she should believe directions from hotshot back there but she didn't have time to contemplate so she followed his directions making sure to not have any more incidents. She reached the building and found her classroom. She felt a sense of relief wash over her when the clock on the wall indicated that there was still five minutes before the examination. She quickly set down her bag, took out her writing materials and her ID card- The colour drained from her face. Where was her ID card?

Ruki cursed loudly. 'It must have fallen out!'

Without thinking she made a dash for the door, and was met by a familiar sight: cerulean blue eyes, spiked chestnut brown hair and pearly white teeth. She did not need this right now.

"Hi Ruki."

She stared at him dumbfounded, 'How did he know her name?'

He just smiled at her reaction.

Then she remembered she had more urgent matters. "Get out of my way!"

"Is that how you treat someone who retrieved your student ID for you?" He held it up.

She snatched it off him, relieved once again. 'So that's how he knows my name.'

She looked at him, "Thank you hotshot." Then she retreated back into the classroom.

He was about to call out to her when he was interrupted by two frantic students running into the classroom, also trying to make it in time for their examination. The examiner closed the door and he walked off trying to grasp everything that had just happened.

* * *

Ruki released a huge sigh of relief after coming out of her examination. Too much happened today. She wasn't sure whether she could handle any more surprises without punching someone in the face. She placed her headphones on her ears and started her way home.

The music really helped her to relax. In fact she was so into it that she didn't notice the light turning red. When she took another step forward she felt a strong pair of hands pull her back. She stumbled, saw cars speed past and realised she almost killed herself.

"I guess that makes three times that I've saved your life today?"

She spun around at the familiar but irritating voice.

"Hello again Ruki."

It was him.

He smirked. "I keep saving you. It must be fate."

She didn't believe in fate.

"What are you, stalking me?" She snapped. This surprised her as he technically just saved her life but something about him got on her nerves.

She was expecting him to lecture her on how awfully she was treating someone who just saved her life but instead he responded, "Would you like me to stalk you?"

She gaped. She couldn't believe it. He was incredibly conceited about himself.

"Ruki?"

She shot him a death glare. "Stop calling my name like you're so familiar with me or something!"

"Wildcat?"

Ruki felt exhausted. This guy just didn't know when to stop but more so because none of her icy glares or evil stares worked on him. Usually people would flinch or scamper off. 'He's a complete idiot. That's the only explanation for it.'

"Or do you prefer Pumpkin?" He continued to ramble off his list of nicknames for her.

"What do you want prettyboy?"

"Oh you have another nickname for me too, I'm truly flattered."

Ruki tried to keep a stern face. "You obviously want something, or else you wouldn't still be here bothering me, so what is it?"

He smiled, "I'm not entirely sure. You intrigue me so I just can't seem to help myself but to want to know you more."

"I don't."

He ignored her comment and continued talking.

"You asked me what I wanted. This is what I want."

She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"I want you to buy me dinner."

"What?" Ruki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Guys have only ever asked whether they could buy her dinner and shit, not the other way around.

"Buy me dinner."

She didn't respond.

He continued, "It's the least you could do after I saved your ass so many times."

He had a point.

If buying him dinner could get rid of him then she had nothing to lose. "Fine. I'll buy you dinner."

"This Friday, 7pm."

"Fine."

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Fine." Ruki gritted her teeth.

'Just one stupid dinner,' she thought to herself.

"Oh and I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Ryo Akiyama."

'He says it as if I care or something.'

"Please be more careful in future Pumpkin, I may not always be there to save you." He winked at her as she walked off.

"Whatever Akiyama. Bye."

She was too drained from him to fight back and continued her way home.


End file.
